Assassin's Creed: The Living Legacy
by EagleEarth
Summary: Time can be a decieving thing. Just when you think it is your friend- it may arrange everything again and suddenly turn out as an enemy. Follow the adventures along of Rena Wayland, as she goes through her life as an time traveler and an Assassin while meeting all those every one of us loved to. From a regular no-life British girl to an masterful killer, how'd that ever happened?
1. Just one basic day in the Turkish city

_**June 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **1511, City of Constantinople, Turkey**_

As I casually walked down the stony street I focused my eyes on the sleeves of my outfit and removed few leaves alongside mud off of the ivory colored fabric and a vambrace. A small humming escaped my mouth as I carefully eyed the road, just to make sure that I had the right way. Constantinople was a colourful city, everything here had at least some of the basic shades and I actually preferred their style, not that I'd like to wear one of those whole body tents. To consider it again that could be horribly impractical, don't you think? Still it was beautiful, specially in sunrise - or set.

I'd been here now couple of months and yet it was only a small amount of days since I really used to move around. It certainly was so much more different here, structures and everything than in Rome or Firenze. Of course I still had my skills, they would never go anywhere that's for sure but I'd also learned some new things which needed to be practiced as any other to be perfected and one of those was a use of a hookblade.

At least both of my hidden blades were still in a good shape – _unlike some certain others_ – but I switched the right one into a hook so I could make a better use of it, me being a right handed plus if we have to mention here, I just love ziplines! Ziplines. are. amazing. I wish we'd have those in Rome, would have been so, so handy. This one time I happened to kill two guards at the same time, it was one of my lucky days. They were in so good positions that I couldn't...-

"Watch where you're walking girl. You can't be too careful here"

A man with an Italian accent dropped beside me and certainly if it would have been anyone else but him, I'd say the pee would be in my pants. Not literally. Quickly adjusting my hood I then raised my gaze towards him as he'd been there whole the time.

" _Jesus Christ_!, damn Ezio where did _you_ come from?!"

"That's exactly what I mean"

I wiped my nose. "Well...let's just say that I _knew_ you were following me! So is there something I should really watch out here, aren't we in our region?" subsequently the only thing I happened to get for the answer was a complete silence with a really terribly meaningful look on our Mentors face. Dropping my faint smile I just sighed deeply and muttered something about _understanding_. "Fine, I know – _always_ be aware of your surroundings even when you think it is safe blah blah, murderers and Templars and Janissaries on the move, yeah..."

"Then you should act like it as well"

After this sentence I was suddenly and surprisingly so interested about my new boots. I mean _wow,_ look at the leather it's so _shiny.._.and _after this_ I felt a spike of shame tearing it's way into my head. Painful. Even though Ezio granted me the title of an master assassin a long time ago (Long time ago for him. You probably would time it somewhere after The Brotherhood events. To me it was merely a couple years), I still tried – and wanted to be worth it. I really did. It just was my style to whine against everything you possibly can whine against, but even I knew when it wasn't exactly the right time to start being annoying. This was one of them. Only that I still haven't got rid off of my super fast tongue which seems to be spatting out a stupid thing or two sometimes on it's own, but that I don't mind and earlier (much) I made sure that this Italian guy got so used to it. After couple of chase down...and _yelling_...and a whole punch of _bad bad bad_ words. We really should take some very good patching glue and stick a "not for children" label on _HIS_ mouth. And a "not for public use" on somewhere else maybe.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. I just...nothing's been happening since last week. And yes I shouldn't be complaining about _nothingness_ , it's good to have a little time of...some kind of temporary fake peace, but it feels oddly strange that it's so quiet everywhere. Too odd, it concerns me"

"It only means something's about to happen soon. This won't last for long"

"It never does", I said grimly and observed the merchants we passed by. Nothing strange about them, but still there was something that disturbed my inner calmness. Oh lord, listen to me I'm starting to sound like master Yoda now... _feel the great disturbance in the force!_ Wait where are my thoughts going off again? This is so not proper. After a while of walking I heard the man beside me talking again, but this time only with a more lightened tone. It was a relieving thing to hear, but the second tone underneath it was the one I'd say suspicious. _Very_ suspicious.

"...I think I have been noticing that Yusuf has lately become quite fond of you?", Ezio's brown eyes stopped on me and there was this stupid hidden amusement on him. I snap turned to face him with expression that confirmed my opinion on this...this... _thing_. I mean, what? Where's he getting with this one? "Hey! _Messere Auditore_ wha' is that supposed to mean!?", my eyes were like two plates by now. Is he serious? Soon he just friendly tapped my shoulder and nodded convincingly. "See, you are not exactly fifteen anymore dear Rena"

"And what is _THAT_ supposed to mean!? _Dude_ I wouldn't be talking if I were you! How about that Sofia Sartor of yours? You're not exactly _twenty_ anymore, right?" Crossing my arms I quickly skipped over a fallen person on the street who seemed to freeze the rest of his movement in confusion, when these two hooded persons just went along with their businesses. Outrageous. Ezio showed no clear change of mood, but his voice told me that there was something he didn't knew. And sadly I knew what it was, too bad I slipped it again. It would be daydreaming to even imagine that he'd miss this kind of thing.

"How you know of her?" he asked raising slightly his eyebrows, but I never had the chance to answer. "Ah of course, should have guessed...you have been stalking me _again_ , Sí?"

" _False accusing_! I am completely innocent, I did it only once!" and this was true of course. But I also had an another reason as well, why I knew 'bout Sofia. He just shook his head and what's in it for me, I finally gave up babbling shitty jokes. Ezio was nowadays the guy who really didn't laugh at all, at least not like you'd expect a regular person do. That of course were understandable in many ways, taken to his whole life, duties and age, but I never stopped teasing him. To be seriously speaking I was sure that even though he rarely showed signs of pure joy, he would still find me funny and sometimes even liked, what my occasionally " _unrespectful_ " mouth brought by.

And how I knew it? Well, I just did because the situation wasn't like that always. I have known him since...since when it was? It's weird how my latest memories are starting to fade in a way and it feels like he's just been always in my life. I'm used to him, but let's get back to what I was saying – I've known him 'bout since he killed Savonarola. And we've been through hell of a lot, good and bad things.

Plus no we're _not_ going to get married after that sentence. Forget it.

Continuing...yes, mostly really unnecessary not-good- things, but there sure are some light points as well, me being the first one of his assassin apprentices. Kind of I unofficially was even before he became The Mentor. We were...let's say _stuck together_. Oh wait...that came out wrong! But it sure wasn't all that glorious back then, he made mistakes with me and I made mistakes with him. Learning on both sides in that hard way I would say. It were really slow and stucky at the beginning.

Still after some happy time he managed to turn me from annoying brat to an skilled freerunner, killer, thief and many other things, except that I'm still an _annoying brat, with a little less of annoying._ That part didn't go anywhere though I made him couple hundred times wishing it. And for a turn I helped him later on to keep his rags on (yea that was a problem) and I'm pretty sure he somehow always managed to find his less serious side with me.

Funniest thing is, that after all this I'm still twenty-three. Before you think anything wrong I can ensure to you that no, I did not beat Altaïr's record, not even close. _How_ is that possible then, well just let me tell you. I haven't been here whole the time, and by _here_ I mean in this time which includes the entire life of Ezio. Actually I'm not from here at all, which should be pretty obvious to you after all that Star Wars crap: I was born in nineteen ninety-seven and here I am in Constantinople Aka. Istanbul as known in modern days. And some folks now in here too.

This is a complicated thing. If I'd count all the years I have spent here I guess I should be somewhere around thirty five more or less and once I was too. I've been spawning rarely back and forth from the day I was indeed fifteen as he said - to the middle thirties, until the portal appeared for the last time. I left our Brotherhood in Rome and went back to my dull old life watching CSI from TV, but when I returned after a great deal of time I found out how wicked thing that portal can be. When my feet touched the ground I found myself being back at my twenties. Yep.

I got younger.

All of my memories and experience were at their rightful place, but I was twenty again because the portal makes the time in my original place to go slower compared to this. For example, if I spent three years with Ezio and then go back to the modern time...(Otherwise I'd say home, but my current place is more of an home to me than anything else there, it's complicated again) it could be that it is just a year I actually was away. Or two months. Or half of an year. No one knows, it changes all the time and can't be predicted, as the times it appears.

That's why I' am always trying to be in this as long as I can or feel good. And believe me it's not so hard. I think you do believe. Back to us.

Hot wind blew across the streets and the midday sun shone right down in the sky. Fortunately my hood covered my eyes from it so I had no problem of seeing, but a slight sweat on me told that it was hot. Real hot. Smell of fresh spices tickled my nose, when I realized where we were: really close to our headquarters as this was the Galata district. I'd been observing the city from a high place which ya folks would be calling a view point, but unfortunately I can't learn the whole freakin' area by pressing V button and listening some epic music. You actually have to spent there couple of times briefly sitting and practicing your memorizing skills. Can you imagine that?

"If you have been this whole the time not saying a word, I should be either relieved...or worried about the things going through your mind. You tell me which one it is?" Remarking just now that Auditore had stopped with his hand calmly holding on a sword, I slowly turned around more of an accidental manner. I had just drifted straight forward not realizing our decreasing speed, but also now caught this little unnoticed notch of an smile somewhere corner of his mouth. It was enough for me so I flashed my happiest smile back to him and shrugged. "I was just rememorizing some old stuff back in _Roma_. You know...back when _you_ still used to be _fun_ ", I grinned. He did a slightly weird expression with his face.

"You don't think I'm fun anymore, do you?"

"Nope. Boring as hell"

"Hmm, so what were you doing again? _Rememorizing_? What if we'd do that one together... _torna qui_! Catch me if you can!", in that very instant he caught my money pouch to his hand within seconds and started running towards the nearest building as people on the street threw themselves out of the way yelling curses.

For a moment I was stunned by this unexpected action, but afterwards I was feeling it again, the strong kick of free excitement. This was a challenge! " _Heeeeey,_ what _a nerve!_ _Hey_ _grandpa_ THAT'S so not fair! You cheated, _that's cheating_ you took advantages!", I screamed after him with a made up anger, but then determinedly sprinted to the layers of barrels and vanished to the first balcony, leaving the watching and wondering city folks behind. I had missed races like this so long. This was the real life, but you know...

Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

* * *

 **S** _ **up guys! This is my newest thing i made up. I don't know how much i'm going to write this, but let me know if you want more.**_

 _ **This is also somehow different than other things I've done since this will be completely in English AND this isn't a continuous story in the regular way. As the description says i will write these short "cut offs", of the special memories in the time order, except that i will do some flashbacks also. So the "story" is going on but you know, there will be this kind of jumping which i'll make so that you still follow me.**_

 _ **If you are interested, I recommend to find me also on wattpad: you'll find me under the name EagleEarth and just look for the story with the same name and cover! Enjoy and i'd be happy if you could tell me what did you think of it since haven't gotten so much feedback. Thank you!**_


	2. No more sinful Burritos

When I finally caught up with Ezio he was already standing on the rooftop of our headquarters and watched while I climbed over the edge. Let's just say I were more out of breath than I thought I'd be, even so that couldn't speak a word for a moment. Oh dear...I guess the small lack of proper practice has taken it's toll on me very fast. Leaning on my knees for a while, I then straightened myself up and swiped a tuck of hair away from my eyes.

"Phew! That was...well _harder route_ than I expected" silently muttering through my teeth, I caught the pouch which was thrown to me by Ezio who seemed to then watch me very closely. It would normally be slightly disturbing, but now I guessed he could be counting my insane heartbeat while trying to decide would I perhaps need any medical help. I'm too young to get heart attacks.

"The route wasn't any harder than any other. A little out of shape are we? With this speed rate even the Borgia Brutes would catch you by _walking_ : Rena, I know you can do better. How much you actually were using your skills while being in your time?"

"Don't mock me! I was... _I was_ doing everything you told me to, but apparently just not enough. I confess being lazy were sometimes... _krhm_...more tempting option. Believe me, back there it ain't so hard" Images of tortillas and tacos and burritos with very good movies ran through my mind. Shouldn't have eaten those., the tenth was maybe too much. Hmm...which by the way brought to my mind: cheese-ham-pineapple pizza is just the most perfect thing in existance. Okay stop it woman this is serious!

He took couple steps forward to the edge and placed his eyes on me once again. "Sí, that only means you have a whole lot more work to do, I will keep sure of it. Come on then" Ezio said with a firm but warm voice and took a leap of Faith to the ground level. Running after him, I did the same thing only to see if I could still perform it. Leap from the edge, tickling in your stomach, wind hitting on your face and a quick swift of body weight to change your position and boom into the hay pile. Don't forget to keep your whines to yourself if you happen to accidentally hit your hand on tiles. That's just keeping your pride you know, no one knows that you screwed it.

Reminder: do not try this at home. You'll en up hurt or dead if you don't know what you're doing and where.

* * *

 _Later on that evening._

Ezio observed carefully the worn map of the city on the other side of the table, around which we both were sitting. He paid no attention to me or anything else at all, at least it seemed so from the outside but I was pretty sure things would be opposite if anything happened. But of course the thing was that there isn't much to happen here in our secret little lair – even though it actually wasn't so small. When I first time entered through it's doors I figured out the building to be even bigger than in Rome and well...we seem to be more organized plus I love the cave like entrance with flags and all. It's cool and mysterious looking enough.

To the next topic then, I assume you probably know that woman sitting behind the desk? The one that reminds you of secretaries, black hair? Always the nose in those pages?Her name is Nadya and she enjoys keeping our bookshelves in shape, and I'm not joking I promise. This is actually some _serious_ shit: I left once _The History of the Kings of Britain_ open on the floor, my thoughts in getting something to eat and this lady is already punching her hidden blade on my _throat_ with a pointing finger! I think Ezio and Yusuf are the only ones to not get beaten up if this she-monster finds books left in places they don't belong... _like in the fire place_. Just don't tell her it was me, please _don't_ it was an accident. I'am no book hater and I'd like to keep my life.

And now while Ezio was focusing on doing plans for the quite multiple tasks (abnormal. Plans here are often used to take their own way), I was carving stick figures on the table with my throwing knife. I look really ambitious do I? So why I am not interested? Why I am acting like a waiting bored kid in the school? The answer is that I am interested and I am slightly bored and _in waiting_ because I have been waiting for an hour now. True, I really was helping him to get some ideas, but after the couple minutes he basically shutted down and started to think by himself so, no idea what he's even been planning for a while.

No judging of course, I know very well that when he finally stops thinking these through we are going to get some serious results and the reason why it has taken so long is that he's waiting as well. We still need that one person who _should be involved_ : where ever he is then I don't know, but hopefully on his way! And when he finally _does_ manage to drag his lazy ass back here I'am going to kick it two days straight for letting me wait this long. Mentor glanced at me once when I shifted on my chair, but a sound of opening door and footsteps drew my attention to elsewhere. Threw my hood up.

Oh, look who's coming now! The missing plot partner and I think I'm not going to ask where he was since his vambraces partly covered in dry blood, I didn't have to. My gosh he always to be such a show off. Actually you could call our Order "The Club Of True Show Offs"

We all had it one way or another. Better admit that one.

Just when I was going to think Yusuf Tazim is finally coming here, _instead_ of even looking at our way he just walked straight and started babbling with some other guys some shit which – _after an hour of waiting_ – made me just a little bit impatient. One sin on me. So I decided to do a little prank. Just a little. Second sin on me. Taking a firm grasp of my throwing knife I carefully aimed it just right... _just_...right, a little left. Yes that's it! A small, little, painless flick of wrist and the knife was standing on a wooden pillar _in front of his face_. For now I was getting strange looks on Ezio's side of table but I shushed him. I'd pay a price to see that expression now, but I turned quickly my attention away and covered empty knife holder with my hand. Acting completely normal as did before I noticed how Yusuf turned around and started moving.

"Okay, _who threw that!_ " he said and crossed the main hall with an either confused or an fake serious sounding voice. I still acted normal, thought inside my head I was laughing my ass of.

"No one?" Couple of other Assassins whispered something with themselves, but due to my hand signal they didn't bust me. Leader walked among us then, and I felt how he stopped behind me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"You. _Evet!_ It was _you_! Reena, I am assuming you want your knife back?" I could hear him grinning just by listening to that, but I was happy that I fooled him at least for a moment. Lucky guess? Wouldn't be hard to believe if one takes a closer look of the people in here. I turned around lowering my hood once again. "Yes please. How _nice_ of you, I happened to _lose_ it all sudden", grabbing it back to me from his hand I let my face to take rather mischievous appearance.

"And haven't I told you, it's still Rena"

"And I _still_ do not hear the difference"

"You are one big boulder head Yusuf! Or a deaf. It's not even Italy, so don't go tell me you can't _remember it_ "

"Oh no, that won't be a problem", he smiled a smile that went through his eyes and bro-punched gently my arm which made me feel like one of the _"guys"_ for a moment. Sweet!

"So, Ezio. What you've been figuring out?" a quick change of subject, just like him was it. This were after all what we've been here for and I also returned my attention to Auditore as Yusuf stepped closer to the map. "I need to speak with you about Topkapi palace, and likely will need your help. As for you..." he stopped his speech and looked at me, so now I knew something important was coming. Still, not bothering to tell me what's actually going on? Thanks. "We are spread quite thin here so I want you to take one matter in your hands. Speak with _Istvan Borzák_ if you need any help which I recommend, he may know more of this problem. For what I've heard there are quite a few of our Brothers gone missing. Investigate it"

I was so glad to hear this. I mean no, no I wasn't glad that there are assassins missing, but I was super happy to get the whole mission of my own, haven't been doing these for a while. The point of this is that Ezio still trusts my skills so apparently he doesn't think I have been too comfy after all. I jumped up and clutched my fists together, with a nod. "Will happen Mentor. While you two are _discussing_ , I'll just start straight away, I'm not taking too lightly these possible disappearances"

"You sure you can handle it?" Yusuf asked with a tone that made me think that he wasn't asking this serious. Again if he'd been asking that in serious manner I would drag him on the highest point of Fatih Camii and throw him down at least twice. And I hope he read it from my face. "Hey! You. Me. _Race_. Tomorrow! No excuses, we'll see who's going to handle _who_ here! How does _everyone_ have something questionable to say about me today? I can handle _anything_ plus by the way where did you actually knew that it was me who threw that knife" Turkish guy just laughed and spreaded his arms while Ezio silently rose from his seat in the background. He intend to had no part on this.

"You _are_ little questionable, aren't you? I also just might except your challenge, but there's no turning back then! I'am not going easy on you even if you are _a woman_ , and I think it is very unlikely that Ezio here would be throwing _me_ with knives! You happen to possess such kind of thinking _arkadashim_ "

"How convenient of you...Congratulations Yusuf you have finally learned the name of the opposite sex, now I _suggest_ you to go there, where even the Constantinoples sun _isn't_ shining and stay put" I just rolled my eyes in amusement and after recieving the last good luck wish from him (Ezio was starting to look quite out of place there, hah) I turned around to finally make my leave. It was just too easy to get caught up in some stupid conversations with this Master Assassin, but no can do. To say the truth I liked him for a reason, that our sense of humor were more than often matching, it's nice to have some clever people to chat with.

Now let's find that Istvan and find out what's going on. Who is snatching my bros? _No one_ is snatching _my bros_ and get away with it alive.

This could be fun.


	3. Learn me right

_**May 27th 1498, City of Florence, Italy**_

White moon rose from the horizon somewhere near the tall towers and buildings of Florence. _Palazzo della Signoria_ showed itself as a dark figure somewhere in the distance, and I felt terrible. I wasn't even completely sure how, but I just knew I felt so bad I didn't want to even think about it and my stomach felt sick. Somewhere far there could be heard horses and a rare people shouting, but otherwise the city was at ease. At least so much it could have been. I was on the rooftop, sitting around on a wooden fence while hanging my feet down. No sleeping tonight for sure.

One could still make out few fires burning somewhere down and they appeared as flickering yellow spots against darkened streets and buildings.

"... _this is a one piece of shit_ " sighing myself I continued this empty existence of mine but then something caught my attention, kind of. It was like a small noise...like a branch cracking, stone dropping or something similar but so tiny that I barely heard it. Few seconds I thought it was probably nothing, but then decided to make sure and turned to look behind me.

He was just standing there on the edge wearing the The Armor of Altaïr and when our eyes met I just scowled unhappily and turned away. The last person I'd like to meet now. "Just leave me alone! Just do it! I don't want _anything_ to do with you!" I tucked my closed fist on my cheek and leaned furiously on it.

"Here you are then. I'm figuring you've been sitting here whole the time, _no_? What is wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"No. I hate you!"

"No you don't...come on, I can not help you if you don't speak up"

I said nothing, just sat my back towards Ezio as he walked next to me to the fence. Pressing my fingers around the wood I stared at the one point in somewhere stubbornly refusing to cooperate. I didn't want to for that simple reason that I couldn't let him just _know_ this one. He can't help me either. He always knew everything and usually I just kept bugging him with so many questions, but this was different: my bad feelings were _his fault_. Still though I never looked at him, Ezio didn't leave or say anything. He never did, just waited in the silence of the currently peaceful night. And waited until finally I was starting to get annoyed and opened my mouth for my own disappointment.

"Why did you have to kill him?"

"Who?"

I spun around and dropped off, of my sitting place. "Oh, just pretend like you wouldn't know! _Why_ did you have to kill _him_?! Apollo was a nice guy and you just happened to... _do that!_ I actually liked him. Where'd all that _no killing innocent people_ went?!" my fists were so firmly closed that I felt my nails digging their way into my palms. With every spoken word my anger grew even bigger, I wanted to punch him or anything, I just wanted to hit something so hard that my arm would go through it. Assassin lowered his now more sadden and somewhat surprised eyes on me and tried to touch my shoulder but I subsequently slapped his hand away pressing my lips together.

"You _knew him_?! Rena, you just didn't know, he was a Templar agent...-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I _got_ the letter that mentioned his _name_. He would have _warned_ them about...-"

"No, you are lying to me! You don't know anything, you don't even care because only thing you care is that stupid damn _Apple_ and yourself!"

As anyone else, I should have known many things like that it wasn't true at all, but my mind was completely blocked by rage. It banged my chest and head like a wild animal trying to escape prison and whatever came to my mind, I said aloud. I just wanted him to feel bad...to...I don't know _! Go to hell!_ I was so mad that tears started to rise in my eyes and fall down even though try to hold them back was hard. First, I was being left alone to be watched like a kid in a day care and when I finally meet someone who actually treats me quite fine _he_ comes and buries two hidden blades in Apollo's skull. And I even saw the whole thing! _Fuck you_!

Now I noticed how Ezio's eyes hardened a bit and that only encouraged me. His voice was still, as always steady, but there could be heard a slight change of tone. "Stop interrupting me. I told you the truth, he could not have been trusted. That boy was an enemy and you didn't _love him_ "

I just happened to kick the nearest wooden thing there, those words were a dagger straight to my brain. I have no idea why it hit so hard on me, but I was starting to break and that got my inside swirling. I didn't care about what was true or how much right he was because the only thing I did care about was yelling against it whatever he'd say. I was a very bad loser and everything I had bottled up during the small amount of days were just blasting out of me in this minute: frustration, tension, fear...

"And how would _you_ know?! HELL YEA you're just the right person to talk about me of that! What do you know about _love_? I'm pretty sure that fucking every moving thing that owns a vagina, hell of a sure isn't one! Do you ever care how other people are feeling or is your little world just made of, of you and your...your damn _whores_!"

Along my angry yelling and psychically shaking I saw straight away my words did get to him, in a way. The man's eyes flashed and for a moment I thought I saw every feeling at once in them and this was the only time I started to realize them myself as well. It got me in panic. Ezio tightly grabbed my arm and his following words were very dangerously charged, it was almost scary. Still steady, but a _real real scary._ Like a growing shadow he approached me _,_ and I didn't know if he even noticed it but it was like something in one of his pouches would have been...brighter for a moment?

The Apple. Somehow I managed to recall a fast picture of Altaïr hearing his son died thinking he ordered his death, but it wasn't important now. I was messed up.

" _Chiudi il becco_! Don't you dare to lecture _me_ about love! You are _a child_ , it is you who is the real wrong person to talk about it! That is absolutely nothing you know of this world and without me _you_ would be _dead_ "

It wasn't even just firm anger that glowed in his voice, which would have been too straight and absurd for him. Instead there was also this suffocated despair I refused to hear and letting an unmeaningful fiery scream out, I rapidly broke free from his grip while wiping away my blurred vision caused by new tears. I couldn't take this anymore, I wanted to run and that I did. A strong anxiety got its grip on me and finding the fastest way down by climbing, I left and didn't look back. Sadly I also happened to slip and hit my knee on the rough wall along the way, but ignoring the pulsing pain I kept my pace.

I am horrible. I seriously did that to him! Hit yourself, do it you deserve that!

Shoes stomped to the ground as I just ran somewhere without looking where. Anywhere where I could be without being watched was better for now. It didn't matter, _why_ the portal couldn't appear now I could leave for once. I fuck everything up, my parents, my friends and now I did it again to Ezio! Don't caring a shit about anyone else, but he is the one I really admire and like and... _I'm an idiot._

Of course I knew about Christina and I also knew he cared of nothing more than his family and friends. He'll never forgive me, at least that's how it felt...it was so like me to just say things like that and make everyone hating me. Now it even was twice as terrible since I knew all those said things otherwise, it couldn't be any excuse, but somehow just lost it. It's not like I were planning on this. I didn't stop running until my lungs, feet and every muscle protested, yelled for me to stop torturing them: I couldn't breathe and finally sweating I collapsed somewhere just to press myself next to the random wall and stay there. It took me few minutes to heal from the pain in my body, but after that I just buried my face to my knees and started sobbing.

* * *

Soon some time went on, but I didn't know how long...or a little. I had calmed down already and it felt like forever. There was a slight cold on me and the lack of sleep pressed my mind like a ton of rocks, but only now I started to make notices of the place where I was. Small alley surrounded by the ordinary looking houses of the people and laundry lines etched on walls above. More than that I had absolutely no idea of where exactly I were and that disturbed me – how was I supposed to find back?

At least I saw the _Palazzo_ earlier so maybe I could find it again and think the right way from that? Except it was still dark, not working. A look around made me feel a little bit scared as I saw the street cats running somewhere after each other and suddenly my mind was painting all kinds of things here. I realized that even this city wouldn't be any safer at this time of the day. I didn't want to get robbed...or killed...or _raped._ God help me.

What on earth I was doing here anyway? Closing my eyes again for a brief moment I was just as surprised to hear friendly voice again. I jumped a bit and searched for the source of it.

"Don't you _ever_ dare to run away like _that_ Rena, I was looking for you. It's not safe in here you know...", Auditore approached and slowly kneeled beside me, but instead of making demands he actually sounded worried and sad. It got me confused for a moment and then again I felt so uncomfortably guilty that I had no choice but to hide my face into my hands.

" _I...I'am so sorry_ " I muttered silently.

"I'm a jerk I know just please forgive me! I don't know what got into me, didn't mean it to get into this and...and I said stupid things and I don't hate you _either_! I feel like horrible person – maybe _I am_ , but I know you _do_ care about like... _everyone_ , you always do an...-"

Suddenly he just interrupted me with a tight hug and again I wasn't sure what to do so I just did what felt right. Keeping it as it was and wrapping my arms around him I leaned my head on his shoulder for a moment. I didn't deserve this. For the second time it was near that I would start crying again so I tried to swallow the painful piece in my throat.

"It is okay girl, I know you didn't mean it...I'm sorry too"

"You sh..shouldn't be, it was my fault"

"I think I should and we are not looking for guilty ones here, are we? What's been said is said, but know that I'm not blaming you for anything" A moment of silence passed again and wisely Ezio let me think through of everything before saying it. It was like there was no hurry in this world now and I got a comfortable feeling when he gently rubbed my back couple of times. Shifting a little I looked at him while cleaning my probably red eyes with the sleeve of my shirt."I guess I just...felt alone...So...he really was a Templar?"

"He did. When I killed that boy he was going towards the _Palazzo della Signoria_ and Savonarola's men trying to message about our presence. Too early, otherwise they would have taken The Apple away" I just calmly nodded. I guess I fell to my own rabbit hole, apparently there's no one you can trust here.

"...And you are _not_ alone, I promise that one. _Ora sei libero dalla paura_ , no one gets left behind. Come, I think we should head back. Night is long and you are tired...we all are"

Ezio's kind voice lingered in my mind and I let him help me up from the ground, but suddenly I felt my other leg giving in with a decent amount of pain. It made me yelp, but soon found myself captured by Assassins quick reflexes. "Are you okay there? You are bleeding, can you walk?"

"Yea, I think so It's just a scratch...just got me by surprise...I suppose I got that when climbing down back there" a large dark red area was visible on my pants, just above the knee where the fabric was also wrecked. Of course I eventually got to my feet, but Ezio didn't seem to buy it properly and so he still held on to my hand. I had slight problems with taking steps, but managed it pretty well. "You know...that climbing of yours. You did that a quite faster than I expected? How did you exactly learn that?" Thank god it was dark because my cheeks flushed.

" _Ahm_...well I've been kind of... _stalking you_ once in a while. Like observing your style, how you do it and what you are doing when climbing buildings so I picked up a few things. But I've never ever done it with that speed, actually I almost _fell_..."

"Hm...don't look that ashamed, I think I really admire your interest. And yes it is that visible, it's in your eyes. I also figured out as well that you have a strong fire in you..." Assassin smiled at me for a moment. "If you'd have _squeezed_ me a little bit more I would have been crushed to death without this armor. And _next time_ when you are meeting new guys, you really should tell me about it"

I punched his side with a disliking face.

" _Stoop_ , that ain't fun you're _terrible_ at telling jokes! Leave that to me and you stick with hunting Templars plus quit sounding like my _dad_! How on earth are you thinking I'm ever going to date anyone if you are pointing a blade at everyone's throats while yelling at them to reveal their allegiance: _damn_ that's sure scaring boys away more effective than your sister while being angry"

As a result we both laughed a little and he took a better grasp of me so I wouldn't use my hurting leg too much. "To speak seriously, I think we could put that nature of yours in...let's say...a _better use_. You are not a bad person, definitely don't - you are just lost and need a direction... _guidance_ and means how to use it. I have a feeling..."

Frown climbed to my face as I yawned. "What do you mean Ezio... _Woaah_!"

That last one was the sound I was making while being grabbed underneath my knees and being carried by this handsome guy, like a bride to a wedding or something. "I will tell you more once we get to _Monteriggioni,_ but a good night sleep is what we both are needing and we aren't going to get there with this speed. Let's have a doctor look at later that knee of yours..."

"I told you already it's just a scratch!"

"Just in case"

"But...-"

"I will have _no arguing_ on this"

"Bu...-"

"Shush! And for goodness sake _keep still_ or I'm going to throw you in _the Arno_ "

Somewhere on the sky we heard an eagle's sharp scream while it landed to its nest. I sighed and ruffled giggling his hair. "Alright man! Go, go! we haven't got all day...I mean _night_ " Italian just grinned and nodded towards the door which finally led to our current destination. There would be a few others as well, but I think we can handle 'em.

* * *

 _As standing now on the rooftops of Constantinople watching a similar night sky, I remembered this happen so long ago. It wasn't the nicest day, but it ended up being a pretty good and what's for me and Ezio? We kind of grew closer after that and I made a promise to always talk to about everything I needed to, any problem or a thing. He wanted to know if I felt bad so he really could help me to get past my fears – it did work all along and I got more confident about my actions._ _In return he started to also speak to me when I got older and sometimes in Rome as well - thought being busy we used to just sit somewhere outside on the roofs hanging around and...talk or doing nothin'. Just sitting with each other's company. It was a good rip off of the world._

 _As you maybe could follow now, soon enough after the uniting of The Codex I was told that he would be a willing to make me an Assassin and that was literally the happiest day of my life. I couldn't believe it first and asked if he was kidding, but Ezio's face told me that he wasn't...at all._

 _That of course meant a bunch of changes and one of them were that I should start obeying him as well as the other Assassins (Mario, La Volpe, Machiavelli etc), which was pretty sincere, but not usually hard at all. I had respect for all of them in me, but couple of times I really had to struggle with my attitude to not bounce up again. Though we still sometimes would fight each other after that as well I never again said "I hate you". Not so that I would mean it._

 _That's basically how it happened all along, but as everything here there's of course more to it – maybe I'm saving these for a another moment. Who would guess that this nagging, insecure, strong mouthed, unrespectful girl would turn out to be a fine fighter and a member of a secret Order? I think no one, but here I am and pretty much knowing that there would a whole lot of people who would want to take my place._

 _Though my descreption sounds like I had these cliché usual more severe problems i'd rather say that my only problems were the wrong attitude towards everything, a twisted sense of reality and tough head. I thought I knew everyone of these people, I thought I knew, but I had to eventually admit that I didn't. So I learned to know._ _I may still be a little unrespectful, but you have to know the rules first before go breaking any of them: and it's not the same way anymore of course._

 _Now, I wasn't here for fun this time. I was scanning the park area with Eagle vision trying spot this certain man: Vali cel Tradat – the Wallachian traitor who I had been tracking for a while now with Istvan. Our members didn't only disappear, they were murdered by one of our own and if anything, that sure got the hell out of me._ _Just wait..I'm going to get him, but for now we needed to be extra careful. This man isn't one to play with, he's dangerous and slippery. Quickly signaling to my companion that this area were empty I ran forward and jumped to the next roof pulling myself up by using the hookblade, we still needed to keep looking._

 _I knew eventually something would happen._

* * *

 ** _So this is the third chapter. This time we got a flashback which reveals something about how Rena and Ezio started to build their relationship or how it started at least! =) (some "family" drama? why we really actually should make Ezio pursue guys along the street who are laying their eyes this girl XDD huh. "HEEY ARE YOU A TEMPLAR? INTERVIEW LINE IS BACK THERE" )_**

 ** _there's coming more for sure too, but for now we are going back to the Istanbul! and while tracking Vali, we'll just see if Yusuf keeps his promise to attend in that race since she got her pride whacked :P start is pretty slow but believe me you are going to see some action as well._**

 ** _If you guys are wondering her age was 16 in 1498._**


	4. Join to the Dark Side, brother Part 1

_**June 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **1511, City of Constantinople, Turkey**_

A warm night wind blew across the city. Comfortable darkness covered the buildings and the sea somewhere far with peaceful shadows which were closing everything to their embrace and giving people like us a perfect working environment. There are couple of reasons to that as well, but first one which came to my mind was that there are no much people moving here. If there is someone it's either us, thieves or someone who has other bad things in mind – no clever civilian will just randomly wander around in the wee hours.

I had been awake the whole day by now, but it didn't make much difference. Often it happens that you will not get proper sleep in couple of days, which might be bad since if you're tired you're not focused enough. Bad focus is the most common thing to kill you. For now I didn't feel the tiredness, I was too pumped up in awareness and used to this, but if the not-sleeping time will go much further than one and half day I promise you will notice it sooner or later.

Just a tip: Don't ever, ever, ever go sleep in hay piles.

Though they might seem harmless it don't feel nice if suddenly in the middle of a dream someone just crash-lands on you. And no, for once I haven't got any personal experience. Again I did the usual check on my surroundings, but this time something felt different. Like a strange pull on me that warned not to come out and I instantly listened to it.

Jackpot.

Something was ripping my senses as I hid in the random balcony. Carefully I peeked with the safety created by a night and saw a person straight across the large area behind the houses. Normally I would have just ignored the casual wanderers, but this was no casual at all – there was a ghostly golden glow around this man and I instantly knew we had found him. Dropping my Vision I made sure that Istvan was in his position, but this wasn't the time to run in action. Not yet, I couldn't make out what was he doing here because he stood back towards me.

As an ex-assassin I was sure that Vali knew his stuff, he knew how to hide, kill, take advantages and for sure had a lot of experience from our line of job. The number of our murdered friends talked for him. He also knew our ways, equipment and hideouts, so what could be more dangerous than to face someone with skills likely to match yours? Was I scared? No.

Everyone has weak points and I was positive we would find them out and though fighting an assassin would be a different from ordinary guards, he is defeatable. So I waited until he left and disappeared from our sight somewhere the nearest corner. Better start this slow. I jumped off, of my hiding place to the ground and made a quick whistle that gave Istvan a mark that basically said _clear, come out now_. Man jumped out of the hay carriage and ran beside me.

"Did you see him? That was our target"

"I did. Unfortunately I couldn't…-"

"Oh no, didn't expect you to! Vali is too dangerous for us to confront him in this position since we don't know how good he is. I'm sure sneak attack on this wouldn't have worked" "So now we have to find out what he was doing here?"

"Exactly. At least search the area. He was doing something, but couldn't figure it out back there…and I'm positive he'll be back so be on your guard"

I walked to the direction where I last saw him and spotted a body…a body wearing an assassin outfit. Blood had splattered all the way to his chest and ground. Someone laid him to sit there and left him like a trash and suddenly this scenario felt almost too familiar, I cursed myself for being so ignorant. Of course I kind of realized where this whole thing is from but...never thought of it that way. I haven't thought anything that way for a long time.

This is clearly one of the Master Assassin quests from the Revelations. Vali's name was also familiar, I distantly remembered playing this through and now it seemed I had taken Ezio's place in it as well. Of course I mean if this wouldn't be a real deal and everything for sure isn't going like in the games. Thoughts like these are rare because it's weird how I should now know how exactly things are going on, but I don't somehow recall them effectively and definitely don't think myself as a separate. That's almost why I started this whole thing in the first place, I knew things before they happened, but not anymore at least not so well.

When I first set my foot on Firenze, the only thing I could bash about were how awesome it was that I actually dropped inside my favorite, the most loved fangirling object – but when I spent more and more time in there I realized at some point this wasn't a nice daydream, this wasn't a pink fluffy candy land filled with immortal heroes and self-regenerating health.

If you fail enough even once – you die. There is no possibility to try again. If you get wounded – you'll bleed actual blood like every other living thing. And for the most, there is no guarantee that you will survive even if you would be an important person.

Even smoke bombs may look harmless on the screen you are watching them, easy to ignore and just keep fighting, but would you think so if you were in the middle of the smoke yourself. Could you keep yourself from panicking and performing natural self-protecting moves like heedlessly running on one direction just to get out, covering your eyes and mouth or in the worst case curling on two to be as small as you can. Without training you probably couldn't and we are not even talking about focusing to counter every attempt of murder while being blinded, so these things are not to be underestimated.

I shook my head and ripped myself back to the reality, when sudden memory dropped to my head. "Istvan! We have no time to waste with our dead brother! Take the roofs now!" I snapped and in that exact moment I heard someone laughing and dropping to the ground. Shit! Should have known that earlier.

A man with a light green on his white assassin outfit ran across the street and disappeared behind a first corner. I heard a rush in my head and within a moments there was no one in the park. We began a chase that I hoped would finally end with some kind of results. To be clear I'd have climbed to the rooftops as well, but there was no time anymore otherwise I would lose him and so I took my precious feet under me. And a throwing knives in my hand since I may very well use them.

Soon Vali made me discover that he was fast. Very fast, but I kept up and got him in my sight as I ran forwards acknowledging the presence of my partner somewhere high. Although I could keep things in this position for a moment I knew that if I didn't figure out a way to outrun him or a clever plan in some other way – we won't be successful. I threw the first one, but it flew to the wall behind the target instead of the target. I didn't expect to succeed at a first try either.

Vali just laughed ahead of me again.

"You can't catch me! I thought that I would get your ah, so good Mentor after me, but I guess they sent a baby! Have I killed too much assassins already since there is no one left?" I tightened my pace and made a quick turn by bouncing of a wall, seeing I was slowly reaching him.

"Don't try that traitor bullshit on me! You're not worth it, besides only a guilty man is running with that speed!" before you say anything I'm saying that I had to try that! Can't woman have her fun too huh? Sorry couldn't resist, no time to joke. And talking 'bout babies I'm actually older than him! My heart was killing me and probably everything around it, I heard the beats in my ears and it reminded me that there was no time. Soon for my own pleasure I saw my only chance coming in as eyes searched for something to use on and with an exact accuracy threw my throwing knife at a rope above him.

A handful of clean clothes dropped on running Vali as the line broke and even though he swiped them away with a slight surprise it slowed him down a few seconds which gave me the advantage. Before I could even think about my next move I surprisingly had him turned around.

"…And only a fool stops to fight, but not when the enemy is a stupid brash girl!" If I hadn't thrown myself towards the alley I would have had a sharp knife sticking out of my face. Regaining balance I blocked him with a right hidden blade and we shared a series of quick movements.

"Oh? Well, _finally_ you realized your true brain capacity, but I didn't notice you had an _identity crisis_ as well! Go ahead I won't judge: that purple dress would really bring out your good sides!" I winked at him and for a moment I could see this swift confusion mixed with anger in his face, but he cooled it. After that he really got me working on it, sadly this was my first serious fight with anyone and suddenly I found myself being the defensive side. In that moment when our blades hit together I felt his muscle power striking at me with full strength.

Maybe too much of it. I took few blows in and kept my feet moving eyeing every little inch of him. Taking a few smaller steps back I waited for the moment of his strike and when it finally came I spun around and made him hit air. In middle movement I grabbed Vali's wrist, but a little too late: he already knew and swept me off balance.

The good thing was that I managed to take him with me as I felt air punching out of my lungs. The ground is a hell of a hard thing when you hit it the right angle and for a moment my eyes saw only a blurred darkness. The god damn pain, I might as well to get hit by a truck. Moving a muscle were impossible thing in those few seconds when I realized the man's hidden blade was coming right at me.

If the time itself could slow down, I swore this was the moment. A slight movement to the other side and it sunk into the ground, but my cheek felt the cold, sharp sting of the metal. Grinding, I kicked him away from me while I gasped for the air and while still being a little shaken stood up onto my feet.

Where on earth is my man!? No need of backup in here!

And just when I thought that, he jumped down the roof trying to air assassinate our friend, but failed as Vali dodged and got one last scratch of a knife when I stopped him attacking Istvan, and now when the two of us were here blades drawn he stood still and in a blink of an eye thick smoke layered us. I held my breath as much as I could so I wouldn't inhale it and start coughing.

"Finally! They are here! Kill them! Kill them both! You will regret this!" After the yelling the Wallachian man left, I could see that through my eyes. He slipped away like a slimy snake, that much I knew but another problem: We were fast surrounded by a group of Byzantine soldiers with swords and spears drawn and heavy armors clinging. All hail the dead Templars!

And then I also knew, it wouldn't be a problem at all – I were healed from my tough experience which got my brains cursing. Ezio was right to tell me that I was out of shape, literally but we had lost Vali already so nodding to the apprentice we started a fight which could end only with one way. I ducked the spear, took grasp on and disarmed the guy holding it, after punching the spear through him. We swiftly changed our positions and swept couple of guys to the ground. Hidden blade to the throat and I faced next one with a picked sword.

The satisfying crunch that I heard when blades broke the jawbone, when I hit a man's head - turned him around, twisted his arm, heard tendons snap and then finished him with a blow in the gut was enough for to tell me that the real fight for me had begun. No more laying around and even if I shouldn't say this…I got something out of it. Some kind of weird funnyish feeling…my killer instincts loved this kind of fight. Still tried to keep it clean as possible, for me of course. Wouldn't want to ruin my robes.

I jumped to the left and while keeping sure Istvan was doing good, kicked the agile one to the balls making him bend down and struck his neck with my fist – one man down. Made an eye contact with the arriving rifle man and ran towards him while he tried to load his gun, but soon he saw that I was too close already so dagger found his hand. I am so not your father _bitch_ , but you still should join to the dark side like those others!

Bended my back backwards when stiletto sliced at me, used his hitting force against him and took a leap forward slicing the soldier's throat. – Second man down. Finally the last brute charged at me with his axe and he sure got angels falling when I performed the modified hook-and-run. Grabbed his neck with the hook, spun to other side and sunk hidden blade into his back - third man down.

 _Smooth_.

* * *

After we were finished with a pile of bodies under our feet, I took a fallen piece of cloth and swiftly wiped my hands, vambraces and blades before throwing it to Istvan and took a worried glance around. Dawn was nearly upon us judging by the lightblueish gleam on the horizon. "You okay?" I asked my partner although I maybe looked more of the one that took a beating. He just nodded and watched the way where the traitor went before calling out his own personal babbling bumbling band of baboons.

"We were so close…I am ashamed to say that I failed capturing him! No one is safe when that man is still alive"

"No need to hit yourself about it now, he's gone. We'll get another chance, though it hurts to think that he might kill another one of us. Let's just fly it's almost morning", I sighed. "Besides I weren't so great either. I'll still have to report back to Ezio about this since our mission seemed to take a rather massive course…" soon I stopped to think and pressed my lips together while wiping my bleeding cheek.

"Maybe too massive. There are things we got to do before Vali strikes again"

"He is a clear thread to our Order" Istvan said grimly and I led him to the nearest wall and started to climb up. _I might even know how_ – was the last thought of mine before we decided to find a tunnel entrance so we could travel at peace. A great worry stroke my mind when I thought all those possible deaths…there should be enough time to minimalize them. I just should warn everyone, but how to get them believe. A completely another story.


	5. Blending in the Pillows

Wandering around kitchen is always welcomed activity. While trying not to sneeze in the smell of everything, my eagerness to find something good to eat was almost too hard . I felt hungry as a starving wolf and eyed the shelves to find something that wouldn't be just a single ingredient in a jar – it felt like an impossible task and got me real frustrated. I mean are these guys living like with... _argh_ , seriously I mean are they eating _food_ with _spices_ or _spices_ with _food_?! Or just the spices? Does even the Eagle Vision work if you have to find a loaf of bread and maybe possibly some delicious pork? Can I just see the food glowing gold and be like _oh there you are my sweetie_! Maybe Ezio could do that since he had an awesome Sense…wait would that mean he'd find out if I secretly bust his apple, _meaning the actual fruit_ there don't get too excited.

Without testing this developing theory I finally yelled out before I'd start throwing things around.

"Adile please! Is there something to _eat_ here or is Ezio punishing me and hid all the food in the house!?" I snarled and pouting leaned on the table. A turkish woman around of thirty years came across with a pot of boiling water and landed it on the nearest wooden table. She had a pretty chocolate brown hair and eyes while being dressed on a colorful orange skirt and tunic. Adile wasn't an assassin like the rest of us, but she shared our thoughts and took some liberties with the clothing of women here. Actually she pretty much kept us going on since she took care of the kitchen work which was _much_ appreciated by everyone without lying – always so sweet, cheery and ready to help in any way.

The woman reminded me somehow of Annetta. They both had this kind of a passion to their work and a matching loyalty to our order, though Adile seemed to be less a servant like. Suddenly it made me wonder what became of the Auditore's last handmaid. Is she still alive somewhere or dead? I would not know, didn't remember either.

"That's silly, of course not! If you would just look closer Rena you would notice that I made you special breakfast today" Adile giggled and waved her hand towards the smallest table in the corner. "Had a tough night yesterday? I knew you wouldn't wake before the sun is high so I _prepared_ for that one" she continued and started chopping some vegetables. I ruffled my hair making a stupid mess of it, of course more than it was already.

"Why, you know me that well already? Hm, have to stop being so obvious... _fine_ , you wouldn't dare to ask about _toughness_. It was a he…-" Sudden burst of a loud voice interrupted me.

" _No swearing_ in my kitchen _!_ "

Apologetic chuckle escaped my mouth when I was pointed with a kitchen knife to the face and greeted with a firm tone after that. We had this kind of a warm friendship already, but still shared a different views about things. I guess I've been too much with guys and finally got too _guyish_ after all plus well as you know you really don't have to watch your tongue with friends in the twentyfirst century. "Sorry, I forgot. It was _tough_ though. Now where's the food! I can tell Templars are soon going to track us in here by just following the horrible dying screams of my stomach!" Basically drooling over the warm mixture of bread, cheese and herbs I ran to the plate and while taking the first bite out I grabbed my milk mug to the other hand.

"Mind if I take these with me? Going to check – I mean find out there who's already around this morning"

" _Evet_ , just go! It is not even morning anymore and _choking_ in my food is _also_ absolutely forbidden, so take that loaf out of your mouth and chew your food as normal person!" Adile spoke sounding like my mother with a funny face and turned at me waving her finger. I quitted mushing the bread into my mouth and stared at her with no movement, cheeks looking like ones on the hamster.

"…Buft, ishn't ehverythinhgh phermithhed?"

The woman sighed and gently slapped my back. "You are hopeless" I swallowed my food down and grinned. "See you around friend" and leaving her wonder the expression of my words, I along of that made my way through the corridor and finally in the pillow room. I called it the pillow room, because it was so full of - _you never knew_ – pillows! But in english I am trying to tell you that it's actually a living room. Still sitting on those cushions would've been too messy for me so I sat on the table keeping my plate near and definitely in sight. You never know who's going on with some _ridiculous_ plans to steal it, like Yusuf there standing casually in front of the fire place, where he for sure wasn't three seconds ago. Can he blend with the pillows or something? He actually has so colorful personality that I wouldn't be surprised if he could.

Watching the turkish assassin grinning for my appearance, I kept eating and raised a brow in questionable manner.

"Hello there, _kardeş!_ Rise and shine yet?" Yusuf stepped closer and played with his dagger along the way by tossing it around. I drank some milk before answering to him. Soon something caught my attention to that, that I was wearing my simple wool night outfit, just a natural white tunic and loose pants alongside of made up socks. Very neutral and plain without any of my weapons or other strap stuff. " _Do_ I look like I'm _shining_ to you? You wouldn't even believe the night we had!" I huffed rolling my eyes and then the silence fell. I realized my words just as I saw Yusuf's face clearing into a more delightful expression. Mine wasn't that much enlightened after we got ourselves to the right wave length.

"Oh no, no, no – I mean we... _no_ \- not _we_...I meant the…shit! OH NO erase that smile of yours I did NO such a…god damn I hate you Tazim! You dirty thing!" The man just laughed. "Judging by your dress code I'd say…"

"You say none of it! And _I say_ go hang your balls!"

"What is going on with that messy hair? Wait you have a bruise on your cheek, my goodness I couldn't possibly know you were fond of _that_ kind of things…"

I grabbed his shirt front and stared right into his soul. At least I tried. "Hey _excuse me_ mister…-" my starting words of lecture faded away when I fast reacted to something weird and laid my eyes near my side where Yusuf was pointing that sharpie of his. I sighed. "Seriously, what's with the people?! Why are everyone always _pointing at me_ with something? This is like the fifth time already" complaining about that fact, I shoved the thing away and he put it back on his belt chuckling. "Well, I'd say that depends on what are they pointing _with_! Something to do with that cheek of yours?...and as much as I like to being dragged around, I'm reminding that you are _still_ hanging on my clothes"

Suddenly I watched my hands and for once, well he was right. In the matter of fact our position was still the same - maybe too much close up if you're asking me and I slowly backed up from the situation. _Sooo_ …that wasn't awkward. At all. Coughed into my fist. "Yeaa, sorry 'bout that…"

" _Mesele degil_ (Not a problem)"

" _And_ I could say that it has something to do with it, kind of. Stuff didn't go as well as I would have liked to…" my thoughts gathered around Vali for a moment and Yusuf seemed to notice the changed expression on my face. He looked straight at me slightly worried. "What happened? Something bad?" I hesitated for a moment trying to decide what to say. I wasn't ready to tell him now, not yet but a reason to that was unclear. I wanted this to go in some kind of order. "I will tell you but later on… first need to find Ezio, since he should be the first one to know. Haven't quite….figured it out" Surprisingly Yusuf just nodded, but his eyes didn't leave me and I knew he knew that this wasn't the whole truth. Still he didn't press me which was relieving, but soon he switched back to the ordinary himself as usual.

" _Ne için (What for)_ , am I not good enough or why?" I play punched him to the gut for this one.

"No idiot! Of course not, it's not that, you're awesome"

"Much appreciated. Thank you…So _Rena_ , tell me. What is this _thing_ going on with you and our beloved Mentor? Especially with _you_. How is it that in the one critically busy day with Templars an assassin with skills and Ivory colored renaissance outfit just happens to drop in our headquarters? You two seem to be close, but I don't recall him ever saying a word about you before your sudden appearance. Besides…you seem to be pretty young to be in a rank of a master"

I blinked twice not even realizing that he pronounced my name right, when Yusuf started to get comfortable and sat beside me though on the bench waiting for some kind of answer. I laid my hands on to my lap and stared at the floor clearly a little confused over the questions that I hadn't expected at all. Oh no, why now? Of course I may have known that someone would eventually start asking things about me but didn't really prepare for it. Ezio was the only one here who really knew about my real origins and where do I come from, but it took a while for even him to understand…or believe. I didn't want to lie to Yusuf. He was worth of the respect of everyone here and I considered him a friend and I do not lie to friends, but how could I just explain that I'm _traveling in time_? That technically I 'am born somewhere far in the future, that I have already altered my real age? Wow, _life is strange_ isn't it.

"I…well...It's…it's complicated"

"And you aren't from _İtalya_ neither, that is for sure. Nor here – you have a strange accent. So where do you exactly come from? And _please_ don't take this as an interrogation – I only want to know you better" Raising my gaze to the man I showed him a slightly troubled face.

"Yusuf, I really wish I could tell you. I am not keeping things on a purpose…I mean that…the truth is much more complicated than you could even think of. Me and Ezio...we have known each other for a very long time, _aah_ longer that could normally be possible. I… _should be older_ " I was shaking my head to the man who raised his brows while listening to me. He didn't understand what I meant at all. "You would think I'm crazy or wouldn't believe if I told you the…whole thing. I can just say that I come from _very far_ , in every possible way that is…"

"Try me" Yusuf said firmly in the warm silence of the empty room obviously trying to convince me, but I only lowered my head and glanced towards his gleaming blue eyes. I saw this kind of curiosity in them, but couldn't blame him for that. Soon after when I remained quiet, I saw him giving up and waving the topic away with a small sigh.

"It is okay then. You don't need to...but I _still_ have to say, you are one big mystery to us" Assassin's voice was once again filled with friendly tone even if I could guess that this wouldn't be the last time I'd have to avoid questions. This man wasn't the one to give up that easily on the things he was interested in, but he had his ways to make everyone smile. Somewhere in my mind I would still think about telling him sometime so I carefully smiled back to the leader.

"Yes, if by _us_ you are referring to yourself!"

Yusuf was just giving me strongly amused glares and I was feeling completely funny again. "However you may read it! Are you still up to that _race_? I think I could spare a moment for that one if you will. Maybe you could even learn more about the streets of our amazing _Konstantiniyye_ "

I stood up alongside of him and my grin widened with a nod. "Of course. At least I can get my chance to whack you up! But you have to wait a moment I'm not coming out looking like this, so _don't you dare_ to move a muscle while I'm changing out of these rags"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Go then _sleepy girl,_ haven't got all day!" and the next thing that happened was me throwing him with a nearest pillow for calling me sleepy. As you would guess it didn't even hit and I got myself loud whines about damaging his precious pillows, so while Yusuf took a position next to the wall arms crossed I traveled up to my room where I was keeping _the_ murder outfit when not using it. It was basically like only the nights I was sleeping here and though I would have something more important things to do than just _parkour_ along the big city (like we even would do anything else, so maybe I'm not too distracted?) I still decided that Vali's case could wait a couple more minutes.

No harm done there.

* * *

 ** _Hey again dudes! :D I have been noticing the increased amount of readers and what's still intresting is that the biggest amount of you are STILL coming from Finland. Wow guys you just keep finding me, do you? Any personal stalkers there? Nope? Okay lets put a stop in this thingy._**

 ** _SOO didn't have anything special to say other than that If you are by any chance liking this thing feel free to throw a comment. Decided to do a little "special" time there with Yusuf, we haven't got much of him yet. ;33 a little shortie this time but I will continue this eventually._**


End file.
